A Nightmare in Japan
by SuperDrive
Summary: A very short, simple FreddyGravitation crossover. Rated T for mild language and violence.


I never have a problem with telling Shuichi "No". So why was today any different? Maybe it was the white mesh half shirt he was wearing, or the extremely tight black leather pants. It's very likely that the hot pink g-string that was visible whenever he bent over had something to do with it. Whatever the reason, I agreed to let him rent Freddy vs. Jason.

That was officially the biggest mistake of my life.

"Yuki?"  
I buried my head deeper under the covers. It's 11:00 at night, doesn't that kid sleep?

"Yuki? Are you awake?"

I ignored him. Maybe if I was really quiet and didn't move, he'd leave me alone.

He started to poke me repeatedly. "YUKI? ARE YOU AWAKE?"

Growling angrily, I pulled the blanket off my head and looked at him. "What do you want?" I said, unable to conceal my annoyance. Not that I would, anyway.

"I can't sleep."

This is why the moron wanted to wake me up?  
"Freddy might come and kill me!"  
You've got to be kidding me.

"Shuichi. Freddy isn't real. He's in a fucking horror movie! Now go to sleep."

"What if he's real?"

"He's not real."

"But what if he is?"

"HE'S NOT FUCKING REAL! GO TO SLEEP!"

With a small whimper, he sunk deeper under the covers. Finally, I could go to sleep. My eyelids started to get heavy, and just as I was about to go to sleep, the moron turned the light on.

"MY EYES!" I snarled, burying my face into my pillow.

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I just wanted to make sure Jason wasn't in the room."

I felt a strong urge to slap him. After searching the room five times, he finally settled back down into bed and turned off the light. Sighing contentedly, I allowed him to wrap his arms around my waist. Hey, if it would get the kid to go to sleep, I didn't care where he touched me. Soon after I heard him snoring lightly, and I chuckled. He could be so cute sometimes. I lightly pressed my lips to his forehead. "Goodnight, Baka."

I woke up in a boiler room. At first, I blinked a couple times, thinking the room would disappear. It didn't. 'Am I dreaming?' I thought to myself. It certainly seems more logical than just waking up in a boiler room. …Wait a second, didn't Freddy live in a boiler room? Suddenly, I heard the sound of nails scraping against the wall.

God damn it.

Suddenly, something launched into my back, causing me to fall on my face.

"YUKI! YUKI, I'M SCARED! THIS IS FREDDY'S BOILER ROOM! WE'RE GONNA GET KILLED!"

I sighed, brushing off my clothes and standing up. "We're not going to die, Baka. Calm down." In an instant, he was in front of us. Complete with the hat, claws, and tacky christmas sweater. He even had the lovely third degree burns.

"Welcome to my world, bitches." He growled.

Who didn't see that coming. I rolled my eyes as Shuichi clung to me, shaking violently.

"Are you ready to die?"

"NO, NO PLEASE DON'T KILL ME!" Shuichi wailed.

How do I manage to get myself into these things? Why couldn't I have normal dreams like other incredibly sexy novelists? Who did I kill in a past life to deserve this? In my last dream Shuichi was tied down to my bed screaming my name. Now he was in his boxers and a tank top cowering as Freddy stood before us. This sucked.

"Shuichi." I said, slightly annoyed. "He's not real. It's just a dream."

"Just a dream, huh?" He smirked. Suddenly he raised his claws and in one swift movement, slashed my chest. I fell backwards, startled. The blood trickled down my chest, staining the jeans I was wearing. The wound was throbbing painfully. Something was wrong here. Last I checked, you don't feel pain in dreams. Freddy's sickening laughter and Shuichi's worried cries filled my ears. It was giving me a headache. I slowly rose to my feet, leaning on my lover for support.

"You don't scare me, Freddy. Shouldn't you be disappearing or something?"

"That's where you're friend comes in handy. He's scared enough for the both of you. In fact, he's scared enough for three of you."

I glared at Shuichi. Somehow, that boy always manages to find trouble. Why, oh why did I l let him rent that God forsaken movie. Next thing you know, Jason was going to come and-

A large thump was heard behind us. I didn't even need to look to know who it was.

"OH MY GOD! YUKI, IT'S JASON! WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO?" Shuichi sobbed. I started to laugh. The pain in my stomach flooded through my body, but I couldn't stop laughing. It was too funny. Seriously, who did I piss off? Why the hell are two imaginary people standing in front of me?

I stuck my hands into my pockets. The feel of the cold metal again my skin made me smile. All of a sudden, my support was gone. I fell forward a couple steps as Freddy started to drag Shuichi away. "YUKI! YUKI, PLEASE! NOOOOOOOO LET ME GO!" He sobbed.

Now I was pissed. No one, and I mean no one, touches my boyfriend. With sudden force, I lunged forward, taking Freddy by surprise. He lost his grip on Shuichi, who fell to the floor with a soft _whump_. I could hear heavy footsteps thudding behind me as Freddy drew closer. Grasping the cold metal in my pocket, I whipped it out. Never had I felt so grateful to see my lighter in my entire life. With a single flick, the wick caught flame and I laughed as Freddy caught fire. I swiftly pivoted on my foot and knocked the knife out of Jason's hand, picking it up. "SHUICHI, RUN!" I yelled. He stood there like a deer in the headlights of a car. A big, freaking monster truck. "SHUICHI!" I swung the weapon and took Jason's head off with one swipe. It rolled and stopped right before Shuichi's feet. He looked horrified. Meanwhile, Freddy was running around, flailing his arms in every direction. "YOU BITCH! I'LL GET YOU! I COME BACK! I _ALWAYS _COME BACK!" I dropped the weapon and trotted over to Shuichi, embracing him tightly. He started to sob into my chest. "Time to wake up, Shuichi."

I woke up with a start. I was drenched in sweat. Frantically I looked around the room. No sign of Freddy _or_ Jason. Beside me Shuichi was sleeping peacefully. It was just a dream. I sighed, relieved. Clearing my throat, I stood up to get a glass of water. Pain shot through my body. That's when I noticed the blood stains on my shirt. I slowly got up and walked to the bathroom. Carefully I stripped off my t-shirt and looked in the mirror. "I'll be back" was carved into my stomach. 'How fucking original', I thought as I reached into the drawer to grab the bandages.


End file.
